


Ubal -- Interlude, Ashenvale Forest

by MaureenLycaon



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, War of the Thorns | Burning of Teldrassil, World of Warcraft: Legion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-10
Updated: 2020-02-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22654579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaureenLycaon/pseuds/MaureenLycaon
Summary: A brief but deadly encounter between Ubal (my Darkspear troll druid) and a kaldorei Sentinel during the War of Thorns. Explicit violence, death.





	Ubal -- Interlude, Ashenvale Forest

**Author's Note:**

> (Originally posted on Tumblr, July 30, 2018. Copyright disclaimer: the Warcraft universe and games belong to Blizzard Entertainment. Only the interpretation and these particular words belong to me, Maureen Lycaon. No copyright challenge intended.)

The kaldorei scout was swift and agile, and skilled with her triple-bladed sword, but she proved no match for Ubal in his cat form.

He barely felt the scratch on his shoulder from her blade. Moments later, his claws had gutted her. She crumpled to the ground, curling up reflexively. Ubal rolled her onto her back with one big paw. She didn’t resist; she was already going limp. The weapon fell out of her hand.

Ignoring the stench of spilled entrails and blood, Ubal turned to crush her throat between his powerful jaws… .

The scout’s glowing yellow eyes were dulled, her stare unfocused. Death from disembowelment can take days, but the stroke of the druid’s claws had ruptured too many major blood vessels. When it came to combat, Ubal didn’t do half-measures.

He checked, muzzle inches from her face. She was saying something. He didn’t know much Darnassian, but he knew enough to understand it. “I’m coming, my love …”

Then she shuddered and stopped breathing.

He stared at her pale, still face for long moments afterward before he crushed her throat in his jaws, making sure she was dead.

“It be nothing personal,” he muttered afterward. “I hope ya both have a real nice afterlife together.”


End file.
